The atomic future
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Being accidentaly hit by a chronal manipulation weapon by Maximus, Betty is manipulated by the strange and utterly mysterious effect of the gun, known by no one, not even its creator. What will happen to Betty?


The atomic future

It was the same old game over and over again. The fights, the incessant threats and declarations of superiority that this villainous being always touted, it soon began to be boring actually. If he were not such a danger to the whole galaxy, Betty would never have even given him consideration any time of the day.

-You'll never truly get me, Atomic Betty!

There he was, in a laboratory, full of what seemed to be dangerous weapons designed to do harm to innocent people. As soon as he had seen her and her friends, he fled the scene, knowing full well that there would be close to no escape on his own space station unless he reached the escape shuttles. His tenacity was bordering on the mania, as both he and she knew that she always won, no matter what. Getting him into a corner with her friends Sparky and X-5, she could see him and his assistant Minimus, the double-faced one.

-Surrender, Maximus. I've beaten you yet again!

-Never!

Taking a small gun from a pouch in his long and regal clothing, Maximus pointed it at Betty. Looking like nothing Betty had seen before, she had no time to react as Maximus shot quickly, never giving her a chance to dodge or surrender.

The effect was immediately seen, as Betty soon disappeared in a flash of light, her presence now completely removed from the room. Sparky and X-5, shocked about this sudden sight, close to panicked at seeing such a thing happen so suddenly.

The surprise was even greater on Maximus and Minimus face, not anticipating such an effect. Dumbfounded by what they had made happen, the both of them knew that this was an actually good thing for them, yet they knew not why the result differed so from their expectations.

-Minimus, this is the chronal manipulating weapons, yes?

-I do believe so, Lord Maximus.

-Wasn't this supposed to age someone to a very advanced age in seconds?

-I think it was how we designed it, yes.

-Can you explain to me just why this happened?

-I have close to no clue. Perhaps it was the fact that we tried to create a destiny gun with it first and then saw that it could not work, recycling it as a time gun.

-I told you the destiny gun was an idiotic idea. And for the records, the name of this ''gun'' here is a chronal manipulating weapon. I named it; therefore that's the proper use of the name.

Arguing, both Minimus and Maximus returned to reality when they saw that both X-5 and Sparky were looking at them angrily. They seemed furious, which was quite understandable, considering what had just happened. Still, Maximus was not wishing for any harm to come to him, as they were surely very willing to do. Pointing his gun at them, he fired a shot at them. Unfortunately, it seemed the energy making the weapon functionally was all but depleted, rendering it completely useless.

Dropping the weapon on the floor, Maximus knew that there would be close to nothing to protect him from their fury. Sparky, the more emotional of the two, ran to him as he grabbed him by the neck.

-What have you done to Betty, you monster!?

Minimus, caught in the same way by X-5, could do nothing to help his master, as the robot was much stronger than the alien.

-Well, answer me!

-I...seem to have displaced her in the time stream or something like that...I don't know...

X-5, out of patience like his friend, looked at Minimus.

-What was all this babbling about this ''Destiny gun'' you two spoke about?

Minimus, intimidated by the furious robot, dared not try to invent a lie on the spot.

-Well...it was a project to make sure certain people would gain a certain fate, a certain destiny that they could not escape no matter what. We had to write a destiny and fire the shot at someone to see if it worked...

-Well, did it work?

-Not really. We inscribed ''become a devoted slave to Maximus'' in the gun and fired at someone to test it out, but it didn't do anything, so we focused our efforts on the time gun.

-Chronal manipulating weapon!

-Yes master.

Sparky and X-5, both annoyed and angry at those two buffoons, prepared to cuff them and prepare them for a trial, when they suddenly saw the after-image of a flash of light coming from behind them. Hearing some footsteps, they turned around, stupefied at the sight that was there to greet them.

Right in front of them stood a woman that looked very much alike Betty, only older, looking about in twenty of age. Her red hair in a long ponytail and her eyes being determined, it was however her clothing that were quite the sight. She was dressed in something that seemed it came out right from the Arabian Nights, as she wore a very bare cut bra that leaved close to nothing to the imagination, with a see-through harem pants that did nothing to hide neither her shapely legs nor the thong that covered the area between her legs. Her clothes being colored pink and white like her usual Galactic Guardian getup, it was definitely much sexier now, something that was meant to be alluring and exotic.

Absolutely confused and aghast by such a vision, everyone in the room looked at her, confusion and arousal being mixed in most people head. X-5, ever the analytic one, tried to scan her with his robot eyes, trying to confirm just who this person was.

-This is Betty, no doubt about it. She has the same DNA structure.

The older Betty, seemingly amused at the sight of all of these people looking at her, began realizing just what was happening here, turning her look of amusement into something a bit angrier. Picking something from her long ponytail, she threw it on the ground, revealing itself to be a topaz.

Everyone being utterly confused about what this meant, they all looked at the gem, then at her, trying to guess just why she did so. X-5 was the exception, though, as his sight was glued on the topaz, never leaving his robot eyes on analysis mode as he could not avert his gaze away from the stone. His eyes beginning to beep erratically, his arms began to weaken as Minimus was released from his grasp.

Sparky, caught by surprise by the fact his friend was becoming weaker by the second, never saw that this older Betty had grabbed another stone from her long ponytail, inserting it in her navel with surprising speed. Looking back at her, he had made the final error of his life.

It seemed that in the mere second Sparky had took to look at X-5, Betty had not only inserted a gem in her navel, but also begun to belly-dance, swaying her hips from one side to the other with amazing grace and beauty. Realizing that this Betty was evil, Sparky had made that conclusion too lately, as his eyes had caught some mere glimpses of that strange stone in Betty belly button.

It was a stone that was round, polished, yet never kept the same colorization, resulting in a rainbow of colors coming from all direction at once. Moving like a pendulum on the sexy stomach of the future Betty, it rapidly caught his attention as he could do absolutely nothing to resist. It was as if the colors themselves were sucking out his resistance and will with each new color, doing so quickly. His eyes beginning to mimic the colors on the stone, they radiated as he smiled at such a wondrous sight.

He was not the only, as both Maximus and Minimus had fallen for the dance of this older and prettier Betty. Seeing the result, she smiled as she continued her dance, adding belly rolls, hips swishing and shaking her tummy to the delight of those who watched her. Soon, each of them began to drool at the sight of such perfection in movement and allure, her dance working at their very soul, putting them under her power, making them absolutely open to anything she would say.

-Maximus and Minimus, awaken.

Obeying her command, both of them woke up from their trance, seeing both X-5 and Sparky hopelessly lost in theirs. Confused about what happened, they looked at Betty, who had stopped dancing after putting away this strange stone out of her navel and back inside her long ponytail.

-I am sorry master, but you had always told me how much you loved to see me dance and this seemed like a very good opportunity, even though you were lost in the hypnosis that it does create.

Maximus, a bit puzzled about what she was talking about, looked at Minimus, who had the same expression stuck on his face. Looking at her once more, they could see that she was amused.

-Oh right, of course you would not know. This is the past, when it all begun. Let me explain. Do you remember about the chronal manipulator weapon?

-See Minimus, even in the future they think it's a much better name!

-*Ahem*...Well, when you shot me in the past, it sent me years into the future, where I saw dozens upon dozens of clones of myself, all dressed in the way I am right now. Dancing for me, they showed me what was to happen, how the galaxy would eventually become united under your banner and that I should surrender myself to your superior vision. Their hypnotic dancing having convinced me, they eventually explained to me that I would be sent back to my own time, where I would help you against the order established and learn much about hypnosis, belly-dancing and clone myself for your enjoyment. I would get you the basis for your future empire and teach those clones everything I know, making your reign one of happiness and bliss thanks to the unique method of hypnosis I provide.

Minimus, confused about some small details, raised his hand like a student would to a teacher.

-How did you hypnotize the robot and how could belly-dancing be so hypnotic, future Betty?

-Those are excellent questions. Topazes are actually quite fascinating to sentient artificial intelligences, creating a sense of addiction and intense desire in their circuits, resulting in a sensation not unlike hypnosis. X-5 here will be your slave as long as you tempt him with that topaz here. As for the belly-dancing, we soon discovered a planet that had unique gems full of colors that greatly helped hypnotic inductions. All that was needed was a visual spectacle that could hold the interest in the viewer, thus belly-dancing.

-I see, then the destiny gun had actually worked, as well as the chronal manipulator weapon, yes?

-Absolutely, master Maximus. Now I am afraid I will soon return to my proper place in the timestream. Still, my clones should have utterly hypnotized my past self right about now, bringing her under your complete control. A piece of advice though; keep me under hypnosis often, as I will soon grow to adore the sensation.

Just like she said, the future Betty disappeared in a flash of light, bringing the younger version back before them, her eyes full of the same color found in Sparky's eyes.

-I obey master Maximus...

Smiling at this, Maximus was pleased that his fate had been greatly enhanced thanks to a gun that he had deemed been broken moments before. His empire would now soon be a reality, thanks to Atomic Betty...


End file.
